


#losechester

by enjolrarses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Actor Castiel, Alternate Universe, M/M, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrarses/pseuds/enjolrarses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been called a stalker so many times it’s not even funny any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#losechester

Dean has been called a stalker so many times it’s not even funny any more.

 

The tweet is barely readable, although he can’t tell if it’s some new internet slang that’s caught on between now and the last time he was on, or if the person is really, truly that stupid. At this point Dean is going for the latter.

 

_UR JSUT A STuP1D WHORE STLKR U DnT D3VeRSE H1M_ _#losechester_

 

It used to be funny, because he’d been part of these people, the ones that went crazy over Cas like he was a piece of meat. He’d laughed at the way they’d suddenly gotten angry with him, when he’d gotten tweets about things he hadn’t said, or done, when they’d told him he didn’t love Castiel as much as they could. But then _#losechester_ had started trending, and the only thing keeping him from spiraling was Cas himself.

 

 There was only so many times people could compare you to a prostitute before you considered eschewing social contact and only leaving your pillow fort for sex. He’d even gone as far as to construct the pillow fort before deciding that instead of holing up inside of it he should just invite Cas into it and they could watch Netflix and eat pizza.

 

Sighing, he thumbs out of the twitter app and sends a quick text to Cas, just a simple _love you_ like he sends every day. The one Cas had sent him this morning is sitting in his inbox, overrun with emoji like they were going out of style- Cas had just discovered them the other month. Those little yellow fuckers were going to haunt his _dreams_. Probably the nice sex ones too, knowing Dean’s luck.

 

Cas didn’t text back, but Dean hadn’t expected him to; he was hard at work filming his new movie, _The French Mistake_. Dean had been offered a part in it, but he couldn’t act for shit and he didn’t need a new reason for the world to hate him.

 

The facts were, he had just been some street kid, twenty bucks away from destitute, when Dean had found Cas. Not in person, on the TV, acting the lead role in some shitty soap opera thing.

 

Dean wouldn’t call it an obsession, but a healthy appreciation for the way Castiel had looked, two years older and hot like burning. Despite what people said, he’d never stalked Cas- once or twice he’d gone to conventions and he’d had a semi-successful tumblr blog dedicated to a few shows, one of which was Cas’s new one. It gave Dean a focus, and he started to write.

 

At first it was fanfiction, but then he got his book published under a pseudonym- Michael Smith. And the book had been flying off the shelves. And then somehow at twenty-two year old Dean was a successful author with a movie deal; the lead character played by none other than Castiel Novak.

 

And _god_ had that felt good. There had been such a sense of accomplishment when he had first gotten the offer, like he’d finally done something with his life. He wasn’t just the broke kid from Kansas who’d been kicked out for being a ‘fag’ by his alcoholic father, he wasn’t just that guy who ran the emmanuelallen tumblr page. He was Michael Smith, a writer with two books out, one in three months and a movie on the way.

 

And Michael Smith got to do things like meet Castiel Novak.

 

The actor hadn’t known it wasn’t his real name, at first. Dean hadn’t corrected him, either, given that he was too busy choking on his admiration. But when he did manage to hold a perfectly normal conversation as the high functioning adult he was, it was like heaven.

 

Dean had asked Cas several times since then if he’d come across as creepy. Cas had said no, much to Dean’s relief.

 

And they’d fallen in love, and Dean’d had to put up with the wank that the internet had come up with for two fucking years.

 

“You’re thinking too much again.”

 

Dean whips around to stare at his boyfriend. “What are you doing home? You should be filming!”

 

The smile that had launched a hundred movies flashes back at him. “And you have a draft due in a week. It seems neither of us are doing what we are supposed to do.” He’s right, of course, but he normally is. Dean shifts over on their couch to make room for him, wincing as the leather sticks unpleasantly to his bare thighs. Cas slides in beside him and his smile widens. “You’re not wearing any pants.”

 

“Pants are oppressive.”

 

“Are they?” It’s the times like these that Dean likes the most, when they can curl around each other, just them. No paparazzi, no fans. It’s calming.

 

“They are.”

 

His phone chimes with notifications, but he’s fine where him is. A thousand people could slander his name if it meant he could stay with Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Idol/Fan
> 
> do u know how hard it is to keep thinks from getting weird and stalkery when writing this trope. it is very hard. i don't know if i succeeded yet.
> 
> alternate title: that thing where i have a big problem with the way some fans treat actors' significant others.


End file.
